pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Флаг Соединённых Штатов
(50 звёзд) |пропорция = 10:19 |автор = }} Госуда́рственный флаг США, известный также как Звёздно-полосатый флаг ( ), является официальным государственным символом США (наряду с Большой печатью и гимном). Представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище с семью красными и шестью белыми горизонтальными чередующимися полосами. В кантоне тёмно-синего цвета — 50 пятиконечных звёзд белого цвета. 13 полос — 13 колоний, которые образовали независимое государство (Нью-Хэмпшир, Массачусетс, Род-Айленд, Коннектикут, Делавэр, Мэриленд, Виргиния, Северная Каролина, Южная Каролина, Джорджия, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Джерси, Пенсильвания). Синий прямоугольник с левой стороны символизирует Союз. Число звёзд в синем поле соответствует числу штатов (в настоящее время их 50). Красный цвет олицетворяет выносливость и доблесть; тёмно-синий — усердие, справедливость, бдительность; белый — невинность и чистоту. Соотношение сторон 19:10. Флаг менялся с течением времени в зависимости от числа штатов, составлявших Союз. Новая звезда добавляется к флагу 4 июля после вхождения в союз нового штата.Информация о государственном флаге США на Infousa.ru Количество полос остаётся неизменным; единственное исключение — флаг 1795—1818 гг., когда вместе с двумя звёздами были добавлены ещё и 2 полосы (позже убранные). Дизайн Спецификация 400px|right|Диаграмма дизайна флага Спецификация даёт следующие значения:Standard Proportions For The United States Flag на usflag.org * Ширина флага: A = 1.0 * Длина флага: B = 1.9 * Ширина области звёзд: C = 0.5385 (A x 7/13, занимает семь полос) * Длина области звёзд: D = 0.76 (B × 2/5, две пятых длины флага) * E = F = 0.0538 (C/10, одна десятая ширины области звёзд) * G = H = 0.0633 (D/12, одна двенадцатая длины области звёзд) * Диаметр звезды: K = 0.0616 * Ширина полосы: L = 0.0769 (A/13, одна тринадцатая ширины флага) Эти спецификации содержатся в правительственном распоряжении, которое регулирует только флаги, сделанные для федерального правительства США. На практике, однако, практически все национальные флаги США соответствуют этой спецификации или близки к ней. Цвета Флаг США примечателен тем, что синий цвет в нём намного темнее синего, используемого во флагах других государств. Официально данный оттенок синего именуется Navy Blue (Военно-морской Синий). Это объяснимо с практической точки зрения: в XVIII в. ещё не было стойких красителей, и «нормальный» синий быстро выцветал бы до бледно-голубого; флаг же густого, тёмного синего цвета долго сохранял свои свойства. По той же причине красный на американском флаге также темнее красного на флагах других стран, хотя и не в такой степени. Точные оттенки красного, белого и синего, которые используются в флаге, определяются следующим образом: История thumb|250px|left|Флаг «Serapis» или «John Paul Jones» Государственный флаг США — один из старейших национальных штандартов в мире. Первым национальным флагом Соединённых Штатов Америки считается Континентальный флаг. Впервые он был поднят 2 декабря 1775 Джоном Полом Джонсом (тогда ещё юный Континентальный Морской лейтенант) на судне «Альфред» в Филадельфии.Делегаты в Конгрессе. Письма от делегатов в Конгрессе, 1774—1789, Объем 2, сентябрь 1775 по декабрь 1775 Флаг для «Альфреда» изготовила Маргарет Мэнни.Липсон 51 Этот флаг состоял из 13 красных и белых полос с британским «Юнион-Джеком» как раз на том месте, где сегодня находятся звезды. Хотя нет документальных доказательств, подтверждающих авторство дизайна первого «звёздно-полосатого», историки, однако, полагают, что Фрэнсис Хопкинсон, чья подпись среди других стоит под Декларацией независимости, внёс изменения в дизайн уже существующего неофициального Континентального флага и он стал таким, каким мы его сейчас знаем. По преданию, первый американский флаг сшила швея из Филадельфии — Бетси Росс. Несколько модификаций флага с 13 полосами использовались с 1776 по 1777 год, пока Конгресс не утвердил официальный флаг 14 июня 1777 года — теперь этот день отмечается как День флага. Постановление гласило: «Флаг тринадцати соединённых штатов состоит из 13 чередующихся полос красного и белого цвета и 13 белых звёзд на синем поле, представляющих новое созвездие». А Вашингтон объяснял дизайн по-своему: «Звезды мы взяли с небес, красный цвет — цвет нашей родины, белые полосы, которые его разделяют, означают, что мы отделились от неё; эти белые полосы войдут в историю как символ свободы». Впервые флаг был использован в сражении при Брэндиуайне, Пенсильвания, в сентябре 1777 года. А над иностранной территорией он был впервые поднят в начале 1778 года, и случилось это в Нассау на Багамских островах, где американцы захватили британский форт. Имя «Старая слава» флаг получил 10 августа 1831 года — так его назвал капитан Уильям Драйвер. Известен также так называемый «Флаг Сераписа» - первый флаг США, увиденный в Европе. В октябре 1779 года тот же Джон Пол Джонс поднял самодельный флаг над захваченным у англичан фрегатом «Серапис», чтобы голландские власти не могли обвинить его в пиратстве. Флаг менялся 26 раз с того момента, как его впервые приняли 13 колоний. Наиболее долго — в течение 47 лет — использовался вариант флага с 48 звёздами, и только после 4 июля 2007 г. нынешний 50-звёздный флаг побил этот рекорд. 50-звёздный флаг был принят в 1960 году по итогам открытого конкурса, в котором победил вариант 17-летнего школьника Роберта Хефта12 декабря 2009 года в городе Сагино (штат Мичиган) скончался Роберт Хефт, разработавший дизайн современного флага страны с 50-ю звездами. Первый флаг На момент подписания Декларации независимости, 4 июля 1776 года, Соединённые Штаты не имели официального национального флага. Флаг Великого Союза традиционно называют «Первым национальным флагом», хотя он никогда не имел какого-либо официального статуса, а использовался Джорджем Вашингтоном в Войне за независимость и послужил основой при разработке первого официального флага США. Эволюция флага Если посмотреть на таблицу, можно увидеть, что с каждым новым штатом, включенным в состав государства и страны, на синюю часть полотна флага добавляется соответствующее число белых звёзд. Вывешивания и использование флага Флаг обычно поднят круглый год на большинстве общественных зданий. Некоторое частное использование является круглогодичным, но становится широко распространённым в гражданские праздники, такие как День памяти, День ветеранов, Президентский день, и в День независимости. Что запрещается делать с флагом * Приспускать в знак уважения к человеку или предмету, даже если флаги штатов, воинские знамёна и другие флаги приспускаются в их честь; * выставлять его кантоном вниз, за исключением подачи сигнала бедствия; * выставлять флаг так, чтобы он задевал что-либо расположенное под ним: землю, пол, воду, другие предметы; * Нести древко флага горизонтально (флаг всегда должен нестись под углом); * закреплять и выставлять флаг таким образом, чтобы он мог повредиться или испачкаться; * писать и рисовать что-либо на флаге; * заворачивать что-либо во флаг; * использовать в качестве одежды, постельного белья и драпировок, использовать в костюме или на спортивной форме (в то же время изображение флага может быть пришито к форме членов патриотических организаций, военных, полицейских и пожарных); * использовать флаг для рекламы и продвижения товаров; * печатать его изображение на салфетках, коробках и других предметах одноразового использования. Правила обращения и вывешивания флага Публичный Закон 94-344, известный как Кодекс флага США, определяет правила обращения и вывешивания государственного флага США. В то время как федеральное законодательство не предусматривает никаких наказаний за неправильное использование флага, каждый штат имеет свой собственный закон о флаге и может подвергать нарушителей наказанию. Федеральное законодательство ясно формулирует, что флаг является важным государственным символом. В ответ на решение Верховного Суда о признании неконституционным запрета сжигания флага законодательствами штатов, Конгресс принял в 1989 году Акт в защиту флага. В нём говорится, что любой, кто умышленно оскверняет флаг, может быть оштрафован и/или лишён свободы сроком до одного года. Однако этот акт был оспорен в 1990 году Верховным Судом, который вынес решение, что он нарушает свободу слова, гарантированную Первой поправкой к Конституции США.Как вывешивать флаг США на infousa.ru Места постоянного вывешивания right|thumb|Астронавт [[Шепард, Алан Бартлет|Алан Шепард поднимает флаг Соединённых Штатов на поверхности Луны во время миссии Аполлон-14.]] В соответствии с президентским провозглашением, постановлениями конгресса и обычаем, американские флаги постоянно вывешены в определённых местах: * Точные копии Star Spangled Banner Flag (15 звёзд, 15 полос) установлены в двух местах в Балтимор, Мэриленд: Fort McHenry National Monument and Historic ShrineПрезидентское Провозглашение No. 2795, 2 июля 1948 и Flag House Square.Закон США 83-319, утверждённый 26 марта 1954 * ( ), Арлингтон, ВиргинияПрезидентское Провозглашение No. 3418, 12 июня 1961 * Лексингтон Грин, Лексингтон, МассачусетсЗакон США 89-335, утверждённый 8 ноября 1965 * Белый дом, ВашингтонПрезидентское Провозглашение No. 4000, 4 сентября 1970 * 50 флагов США постоянно вывешены у Монумента Вашингтона.Президентское Провозглашение No. 4064, 6 июля 1971, effective 4 июля 1971 * У в портах въезда, которые постоянно открыты.Президентское Провозглашение No. 4131, 5 мая 1972 * By Congressional decree, a Civil War era flag (for the year 1863) flies above Pennsylvania Hall (Old Dorm) at Gettysburg College . This building, occupied by both sides at various points of the Battle of Gettysburg, served as a lookout and battlefield hospital. * Grounds of the National Memorial Arch in Valley Forge NHP, Valley Forge, PennsylvaniaЗакон США 94-53, утверждённый 4 июля 1975 * Карьер известняка горы Slover (Colton Liberty Flag), Колтон, Калифорния. Первый подъём 4 июля 1917.В соответствии с постановлением конгресса. http://www.calportland.com/coltons-libertyflag.htm * Washington Camp Ground, part of the former Middlebrook encampment, Bridgewater, New Jersey, Thirteen Star Flag. (Act of Congress. ) * By custom, at the Maryland home, birthplace, and grave of Francis Scott Key; at the Worcester, Massachusetts war memorial; at the plaza in Taos, New Mexico (since 1861); at the United States Capitol (since 1918); and at Mount Moriah Cemetery in Deadwood, South Dakota. * At the south pole, separate from the cluster of worldwide flags. * Поверхность Луны, помещённые туда астронавтами Аполлон-11It is possible that Apollo 11’s flag was knocked down by the exhaust force of liftoff for return to lunar orbit. , Аполлон-12, Аполлон-14, Аполлон-15, Аполлон-16 и Аполлон-17. Особые дни для вывешивания Флаг вывешивается в следующие дни: * Январь: 1 (Новый год) и 20 (день инаугурации) * Февраль: 12 (день рождения Авраама Линкольна) и 3-й понедельник (Президентский день, изначально — день рождения Джорджа Вашингтона) * Май: 3-я суббота (День вооружённых сил) * Июнь: 14 ( ) * Июль: 4 (День независимости) * Сентябрь: 1-й понедельник (День Труда) и 17 (День конституции) * Октябрь: 2-й понедельник (День Христофора Колумба) и 27 (День военно-морского флота) * Ноябрь: 11 (День ветеранов) и 4-й четверг (День благодарения) * и любые другие дни, которые могут быть объявлены Президентом США; дни рождения штатов; и на государственные праздники. Вывешивания приспущенного флага На федеральных государственных учреждениях флаг должен быть приспущен на половину в следующие дни: * 15 мая — * Последний понедельник в мае — День памяти (до полудня) * 27 июля — День ветеранов корейской войны * 11 сентября — Patriot Day, 2005 * 7 декабря — День памяти Перл-Харбора * На 30 дней — смерть президента или бывшего президента * На 10 дней — смерть вице-президента, председателя Верховного суда (или в отставке) или спикера Палаты представителей * От смерти до дня погребения — член Верховного суда, член правительства, бывший вице-президент, временный председатель Сената, лидеров партии большинства или меньшинства Сената и Палаты представителей. Также для федеральных учреждений в пределах государства или территории, для губернатора. * На следующий день после смерти — сенаторов, членов Конгресса, территориальных делегатов или комиссар-резидентов в Содружестве Пуэрто-Рико Правильное сворачивание для хранения thumb|frame|right|Сворачивание флага [[США]] Хотя это не является частью официального Кодекса флага, в соответствии с военным обычаем, если флаг не используется, то он должен быть свёрнут в треугольную форму. (У Филиппин, бывшей американской территорией, также есть такой обычай при складывании своего флага.) Флаг сворачивается следующим образом:Folding the American Flag на united-states-flag.com Ритуалы Каждое утро школьники и воспитанники детских садов на всей территории США под руководством и при непосредственном участии учителей или воспитателей произносят Клятву верности флагу США (несмотря на то, что Верховный суд США ещё в 1943 году постановил, что детей нельзя принуждать к прочтению клятвыСенат потребовал вернуть слова о Боге в «клятву верности» флагу США). Из практики окружного федерального суда в Сан-Франциско также известно, что когда клятву зачитывали в классной комнате, ученице, отказавшейся произносить требуемые слова, был предложен «неприемлемый выбор между участием и выражением протеста»БИ-БИ-СИ. США: клятва верности признана незаконной. Среда, 26 июня 2002 г.. В то же время известно, что практика применения ритуала весьма разнообразна. Так, например, в штате Техас кроме клятвы верности американскому флагу произносится аналогичная клятва верности флагу штата Техас. В штате Миссури школьники произносят клятву не каждый день, а раз в неделю, а в штате Миссисипи — раз в месяцНаш Техас. А. Кавторина. «Клянёмся, клянёмся, клянёмся…». Из пятидесяти американских штатов в тридцати трёх клятва верности законодательно утверждена к произнесению, причём в одиннадцати из них произносится изначальный вариант клятвы, где Бог не упоминается. В шести штатах клятва к произнесению не рекомендована, а в остальных одиннадцати — администрация каждой школы решает этот вопрос самостоятельно. Будущее флага Похожие флаги Примечания См. также * Флаги штатов США Ссылки * usflag.org — сайт содержит историю флага, графические изображения исторических и современного флагов и собрание «Часто задаваемых вопросов» о флаге Флаг Категория:Флаги государств * ar:علم الولايات المتحدة az:ABŞ bayrağı bg:Национално знаме на Съединените американски щати bpy:তিলপারাষ্ট্রর ফিরালহান br:Banniel ar Stadoù Unanet bs:Zastava Sjedinjenih Američkih Država ca:Bandera dels Estats Units cs:Vlajka Spojených států amerických cy:Baner yr Unol Daleithiau da:USA's flag de:Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten el:Σημαία των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών en:Flag of the United States eo:Flago de Usono es:Bandera de los Estados Unidos de América et:Ameerika Ühendriikide lipp eu:Ameriketako Estatu Batuetako bandera fa:پرچم آمریکا fi:Yhdysvaltain lippu fo:Flagg Sambandsríkið Amerika fr:Drapeau des États-Unis he:דגל ארצות הברית hi:संयुक्त राज्य का ध्वज hr:Zastava Sjedinjenih Američkih Država hu:Az Amerikai Egyesült Államok zászlaja id:Bendera Amerika Serikat is:Fáni Bandaríkjanna it:Bandiera degli Stati Uniti d'America ja:アメリカ合衆国の国旗 ko:미국의 국기 la:Vexillum Civitatum Foederatarum Americae lt:JAV vėliava lv:Amerikas Savienoto Valstu karogs ms:Bendera Amerika Syarikat nah:Īpān Tlacetilīlli Tlahtohcāyōtl nl:Vlag van de Verenigde Staten nn:Det amerikanske flagget no:Amerikas forente staters flagg pl:Flaga Stanów Zjednoczonych pt:Bandeira dos Estados Unidos ro:Drapelul Statelor Unite ale Americii sh:Zastava Sjedinjenih Američkih Država simple:Flag of the United States sk:Vlajka Spojených štátov sq:Flamuri i Shteteve të Bashkuara sr:Застава Сједињених Америчких Држава sv:USA:s flagga th:ธงชาติสหรัฐอเมริกา tr:Amerika Birleşik Devletleri bayrağı uk:Прапор США vi:Quốc kỳ Hoa Kỳ yo:Àsìá ilẹ̀ Amẹ́ríkà zh:美国国旗 zh-min-nan:Bí-kok ê kok-kî